Behind Blue Eyes
by Pascaloulou
Summary: Lorsque Drago Malefoy parle sentiment avec lui-même...


J'entre dans la grande salle et m'arrête à l'entré. J'hésite encore. À savoir, regarder a ma droite, la table des Gryffondors ou rejoindre immédiatement Pansy qui me fait des signes avec ses bras à ma table, celle de droite, celle des Serpentards. Tant pis, mon regard décide de se tourner vers ma droite et mes pieds décident d'en faire autant. Je ne suis même pas encore arrivé à sa hauteur que Pansy cri mon nom, comme tous les matins. J'ai honte. Mes pas me mènent finalement à ses côtés où je m'assoie pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mon bras droit est prit d'assaut. Inutilisable. Pansy le tiens fermement comme si elle avait peur que je m'éloigne. Quelle plait cette fille. Pendant que je mange sans grande appétit ma toast au beurre, mon regard dérive vers la table de ces Gryffondors. Mes yeux se posent sur l'une d'entre elle : la plus jolie sans aucun doute. Et comme à tous les matins, elle rit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle lors qu'elle rit. Le seul problème, c'est que se n'est pas vers moi qu'est dirigé se sourire. C'est vers se Weasley qui a encore dû raconter une de ces blagues, à deux noises, pauvre comme sa propre pauvreté. Je regarde l'horloge, les cours commencent dans quinze minutes, je me lève en retirant durement mon bras droit de ceux de Pansy et m'éloigne sans un mot. Le trio Gryffondor sort de la grande salle au même moment que moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de leurs lancers des insultes. Mon cœur se retrouve comme dans un étau à chaque « Sang de Bourbe» tout comme lorsqu'elle me lance se regard, se regard si noir.

No one knows what it's like _(Personne ne sait ce que ça fait)_

To be the bad man (_D'être l'homme méchant)_

To be the sad man _(D'être l'homme triste)_

Behind blue eyes _(Derrière des yeux bleus)_

Je continu alors mon chemin sans les regarder à nouveau. Se regard m'a encore une fois réfréné. Après se regard, je n'ai même plus envi d'insulter ses amis. Après se regard, je me retourne et me dirige vers mon premier cours de la journée. Chanceux dans ma malchance, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal est en commun avec les Gryffondors. Je me dirige dans le fond de la classe tandis qu'elle reste à l'avant, comme dans tous les cours, sauf celui de potion où c'est moi qui est au tout premier rang. J'adore la regarder du coin de l'œil lorsque tout le monde est concentré sur elle, car elle est la seule à connaitre la réponse. Ses paroles je les bois et ses mots je les mange. Sa voix est si mélodieuse. Du premier rang, elle ne regarde jamais le fond de la classe, elle sait que j'y suis. Je la sens encore bouillonner de rage de l'altercation du matin. Si elle savait…

No one knows what it's like _(Personne ne sait ce que ça fait)_

To be hated _(D'être détesté)_

To be fated _(D'être destiné)_

To telling only lies _(A ne dire que des mensonges)_

Si elle savait combien je peux regretter ces injures, même avant qu'elles ne sortent de ma bouche, ô comme si elle savait. La journée se passe comme normalement, lentement. Elle ne s'est pas présenté lors du deuxième repas, probablement encore à la bibliothèque, fidèle à elle-même. J'aime cette soif de savoir chez elle, comment elle veut tout savoir, avoir réponse à tout. Je l'admire. Durant mon cours d'histoire de la magie, j'ai de la difficulté à écouter se que le professeur Binns nous raconte de son ton platonique. Je pense à elle, comme tout le temps. Je fini même pas m'endormir où elle occupe même mes rêves.

But my dreams _(Mais mes rêves)_

They aren't as empty _(Ne sont pas aussi vides)_

As my conscience seems to be _(Que ma conscience semble être)_

Lors du troisième repas, elle est la, la mine dépité. Même les idioties de ses deux crétins d'amis ne la font pas rire, j'aurais aimé voir son sourire. Weasley fille à remarqué son air distrait, je me demande se qu'elle peut avoir. Je m'inquiète soudainement. Elle a dû sentir un regard sur elle puisqu'elle lève les yeux et me regarde. Prit de peur, je détourne le regard et essai de m'intéresser à se que Pansy raconte à Millicent. Sans succès. Ses yeux me reviennent comme un boulet de canon. Je n'ai qu'une envi, c'est de les recroiser encore une fois et de ne plus jamais les quitter. Aussi distraitement que j'y suis entré, je resors de ma salle commune. J'ai une ronde de Préfet à accomplir. Elle est encore dans mes pensées. Pourquoi elle, toujours elle, seulement elle? Elle, grâce à qui je ne veux pas suivre les traces de mon père et être un mangemort.

I have hours, only lonely _(Je passe des heures entièrement seul)_

My love is vengeance _(Mon amour est une vengeance)_

That's never free _(Qui n'est jamais assouvie)_

Non, je ne veux pas tuer pour le plaisir de tuer, je ne veux pas faire souffrir pour le plaisir de voir les gens se tordre de pitié devant moi. Je ne veux pas accomplir les quatre volontés d'un psychopathe et ramper devant lui pour qu'il me promette pouvoir et gloire lorsque le temps sera venu. Non, je ne veux rien de cela. Se que je veux : C'est elle, dans mes bras, c'est l'embrasser, c'est lui tenir la main devant tout le monde et dire à qui le voudra que c'est elle que j'aime, que c'est elle dont je suis amoureux, elle, elle et uniquement elle. Mais je ne peux pas. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas comme moi?

No one knows what it's like _(Personne ne sait ce que ça fait)_

To feel these feelings _(De ressentir)_

Like I do _(Ce que je ressens)_

And I blame you _(Et je te blâme)_

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Se serait tellement plus facile, tellement plus simple, tellement merveilleux, tellement… les mots me manquent. Alors je refoule se besoin. J'endure cette douleur, tel un _Doloris_. Cette colère qui me ronge. Je garde tout pour ne montrer à personne que je vais mal. Mon chemin s'arrête sur les toilettes de _Mimi Geignarde, _cet endroit, on ne fait que passer devant que le chagrin nous emporte. J'y entre et laisse les quelques larmes terminer leurs chemin vers le bas de mon visage, se visage si froid et blafard. Je me regarde dans le miroir et pour une fois j'ai pitié de moi-même. Le prince des Serpentards qui pleure dans les toilettes des filles. J'essuie le restant de mon chagrin du revers de ma main et sort avant que ma fierté de s'éloigne de moi. Mon masque est en place.

No one bites back as hard _(Personne ne mord aussi fort)_

On their anger _(Sous l'effet de la colère)_

None of my pain and woe _(Mais ma douleur et mon chagrin)_

Can show through _(Restent invisibles aux yeux de tous)_

Se masque qui fait mon nom, qui fait de moi se prince tant demandé de la gente féminine et si détesté ou respecté, dépendant du groupe auquel il fait parti, du genre masculin. Je me redirige vers ma salle commune, j'ai déjà tardé. Je n'ai pas encore mit un pied a l'intérieur que Pansy cri une nouvelle fois mon nom, s'inquiétant de mon retard. Je la repousse prétextant être fatigué. Mais je n'ai pas envi d'être avec Pansy, je n'ai envi que d'être avec elle. Je m'étant sur le couvre-lit tout habiller, pose mes mains derrière ma tête et pense… encore à elle. Je m'endors tout habiller sur ces pensées.

But my dreams _(Mais mes rêves)_

They aren't as empty _(Ne sont pas aussi vides)_

As my conscience seems to be _(Que ma conscience semble être)_

Lorsque je me réveille quelques heures plus tard, c'est le calme plat dans le dortoir, sauf peut-être les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle qui brisent le calme ambiant. En pensant à eux et à leurs idiots de pères, comme le miens adepte d'un sorcier noir qui se croit tout puissant, je pense à sa réaction s'il s'avait que son unique fils est amoureux d'une fille de moldus, Gryffondor en plus et meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Je ris à cette pensée, il serait vert de rage et j'aurai ma vengeance pour la piètre enfance que j'ai eu. Si l'on peut appeler ça une enfance. Je suis né bébé et je suis devenu un adulte l'année suivante à coup de _Doloris. _

I have hours, only lonely _(Je passe des heures entièrement seul)_

My love is vengeance _(Mon amour est une vengeance)_

That's never free _(Qui n'est jamais assouvie)_

Seulement penser à ces temps là fait remonter la colère que j'ai à son encontre. Comment une personne qui dit être son père peut aussi mal traiter son unique enfant, son héritier comme il dit. Passons. Lors du petit déjeuner, le jour suivant, j'arrive dans la grande salle au même moment qu'elle. Je ne me lasserai jamais de voir son visage si parfait. Je me rends compte trop tard du sourire niait que j'ai sur le visage. Mais même les yeux remplis de questions que me lancent Pansy et les autres Serpentards ne réussi à me l'enlever. La terre pourrait arrêter de tourner ou la magie d'exister. Elle est si belle. Rendu à la hauteur de Pansy, je redescends sur terre. Elle a déjà agrippée mon bras, l'enfermant dans les siens et mon sourire disparait. C'est aussi bien comme ça. Je n'ai aucune envi de l'expliquer. Déjà qu'ils l'aillent vu me suffit.

When my fist clenches, crack it open _(Quand mes poings se serrent, ouvre-les)_

Before I use it and lose my cool _(Avant que je les utilise et que je perde mon calme)_

When I smile, tell me some bad news _(Quand je souris, dis-moi quelques mauvaises nouvelles)_

Before I laugh and act like a fool _(Avant que je ne rie et que j'agisse comme un idiot)_

Une chance que nous sommes samedi, je n'avais pas très envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui et la voir, toujours à l'avant de la classe, fixer son dos de mes yeux gris. Je sors discrètement de la grande salle, prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes pour éloigner Pansy. Je me dirige vers le parc et plus précisément vers le lac. Je me pose au sol et regarde le large. Je donnerais n'importe quoi en se moment pour qu'elle regarde l'horizon dans mes bras. Je croque dans la pomme que j'ai apporté avec moi. Je sens soudainement une chaleur sur mes épaules, une cape avec une odeur que je reconnaitrai entre mille, la _sienne. _Je me retourne et la voit derrière moi avec ce même air triste qu'hier durant le repas. Je suis tellement étonné de la voir la, devant moi, enfin, que j'avale ma croqué de pomme de travers. Elle rigole face à mon air ou tout simplement de moi peut-être, je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus rien. Elle est la devant moi, on dirait une hallucination… mais elle est la, je la sens, je n'aurais qu'a lever mon bras et je pourrai la toucher et c'est se que je fais. Elle rougit. Elle a la peau si douce et je n'ai qu'une envie : L'embrasser. Elle me prend de court en le fesant à ma place. Ses lèvres sont si douces. Je suis aux anges. Elle se recule, me contemple et une unique larme coule de ses yeux. On dirait qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose et j'ai malheureusement compris. Nous deux, c'est impossible… peut-être après la guerre, nous l'espérons.

If I swallow anything evil _(Si j'avale quoique ce soit de mauvais)_

Put your finger down my throat _(Enfonce tes doigts dans ma gorge)_

If I shiver, please give me a blanket _(Si je frissonne, s'il te plaît donne-moi une couverture)_

Keep me warm, let me wear your coat _(Garde-moi au chaud, laisse-moi porter ton manteau)_

Alors elle se lève, me regarde droit dans les yeux, me souris et part. Personne ne sait se que c'est d'être l'homme méchant, l'homme constamment triste, être moi. J'ai maintenant une motivation à vouloir que la guerre finisse, que mon père aille en prison, que le Lord meurt de la main de Potter si il le fait, mais tout pour que mon Amour, ma chérie, ma tendre, ma moitié, mon Hermione puisse être libre d'être avec moi et que je sois libre d'être avec elle. Je la regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à se qu'elle retourne au château. Je tourne la tête et me remet a la contemplation du lac… avec le sourire, le premier d'une série ininterrompue rien qu'à penser a l'avenir avec la douce Hermione. Mes yeux gris deviennent bleu.

No one knows what it's like _(Personne ne sait ce que ça fait)_

To be the bad man (_D'être l'homme méchant)_

To be the sad man _(D'être l'homme triste)_

Behind blue eyes_ (Derrière des yeux bleus)_


End file.
